


The Mafia Boss is a Woman / Noblesse AU

by Ragnarok707



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Action, Badass Female Lead, Cheesy times, Clan Leaders, Classic Italian boss, F/M, Fantasy, Humans, Mafia Boss, Modern AU, Multi, Noblesse AU, OOC, Vampires, Werewolves, multiple shipping, nobles - Freeform, vintage vibes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnarok707/pseuds/Ragnarok707
Summary: Raskreia being a badass Mafia Boss.And runs a powerful underground organisation on the lukedonia islands.And faces hardships in family, business friendship, loyalty and love.
Relationships: Cadis Etrama Di Raizel/Erga Kenesis Di Raskreia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my cadiscord fam.
> 
> Kei Ru being a lap doggo and ..... Kill description.

Location: lukedonia harbor

Time: 12:35pm.

Sounds of gunshots echoes through the whole city.

A man runs through the cold dark alley chased by a group of rough necks that the whole island never dare to mess with.And is corned against wooden crates.

"Give us the location to the goods and we will let you go, or you will have to face of what's to come", said a man in his 20s while he twirls his daggers.Tall, slender, blonde, wearing a mask that covers up to the bridge of his nose.

"Now now , that's no way to treat a spy", said another blonde man in a cheerful tone.

"The boss did say to bring him alive,.....looks like it's gonna be a difficult task to bring him in one piece tsk tsk". Said a short boy with silver hair with black streaks

"Don't.......don't get closer....or I'll blow this place up...", the spy who is at the gates of meeting his own demise . He knows there's no way to escape his fate and there is no repentance for the sins he has committed.

"Karius....quit fooling around, and try to-". *BANG* The spy shot towards the other blonde boy , but missed.

"Sigh* pain in the ass". Said Karius in a tired voice."let's get this over with". 

Karius shot a dart of tranquillizer through his sniper gun , aiming at the neck and the spy immediately lost consciousness. 

Location: house of Nobles. 

*Click clack* *click clack* 

"Rajak , did you capture the mole that snuck into the house??", Questioned the woman who was a red head. "I would like a full info about it ....and pls don't leave it half assed". 

"I'll get Rael in to it , and yes ...we caught him and he is in the cell at the moment". 

"Brother!!!!... Why do I have to write it?!". Wined rael . 

"If you want to serve the family it is part of your duty". 

"Come now , he's just a kid ...cut him some slack",Karius replied with a concerned smile. 

"Your spoiling him sir Karius", Regis said with a stern look on his face. 

"I got enough love for all you ya. Hahahah".

"........" 

"Just make sure you hand it over before you leave".

"We will Ms.Rosaria", Rajak replied with a small nod.

*Knock knock* 

"The boss will see the prisoner", said an old man in his 60s.

"Grandfather", Regis bowed Infront of him as he was an heir to the Landegre family and Gejutel is the current family leader. 

"You've done well today" said Gejutel with a poker face. 

"we nailed it!!!".

"Bring him in ", Gejutel left without saying another word to the boss's office.

*The Boss's Office* 

They tied him onto a chair and started to interrogate him.

"Now......what made you think that you can leave this place alive..."

The man's spine shivered as he heard the voice of the most powerful being on the whole island.

"You think you can escape from this place after learning our trade?". *Chuckles* 

"Tell us where you hid our goods before you tried to get on the boat". 

"........." The man remained silent.

"Oh, so you wish to keep that shit mouth of yours zipped?. Oh don't worry I got other methods" 

"Gejutel". 

"Yes, lord", Gejutel replied with a kneel.

"Let the others leave the room , and that you may stay here". 

"Understood", Gejutel turned towards the rest of the Clan Leaders and gestured them to leave the room. 

"Now answer my next question, who sent you here?!".

The man tried to reach the cyanide which was at his teeth with his tongue. 

"You can't die a simple death, I knew you might have these kinds of filthy tricks and I had it removed while you were unconscious".

"ANSWER ME!!!".

"I....I...".

"Then you left me no choice. I knew you were a rat the moment you joined as a member of the central knights". 

"So I kept an eye on you. *Finger snap* Kei Ru! Come out".

Then out of the dark a huge man who looked like a giant stepped into the light.

"IMPOSSIBLE!!!!! ", The spy yelled in fear. 

"Now your opening up....the crates you sent are fake .....I made sure we switched them from the artillery ....the boxes you boarded the ship contains the dead carcasses of your little intel group".

"Wanna hear for yourself??" , She took out her communication and left it on speaker, "Seira , how's it going?".

"It's just as you planned lord, the crates would have reached the union's port". Answered seira through the communicator.

"NOOOOOO". The man yelled at the top of his lungs .

"I feel sorry for you, ha they didn't put up a resistance like you did *pft*".

"It can't be!!!! They will never tell you!!!".

"I did tell you I have my own way of getting answers, and I know where your from and who sent you. Cus your little friends sold you out, too bad they had to meet the same end as you".

"YOU DIRTY BITCH!!!!". The man struggled and kept uttering foul language at his executioner."YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS". 

"I'm upset that you do not have any true comrades, I pity you", the woman shot a cold death glare at the traitor while she rubs the edge of the sword with the tip of the finger.

"I'll send the union a little souvenir; Kei Ru, finish him off , I do not wish to taint my family heirloom".

"As you say lord", Kei Ru replied as he took out his gun and 

BANG BANG BANG he shot the bullets ; which penetrated through his skull, blood gushed out leaving a dead corpse.

"I really feel sympathy for you", she left saying these words and returned to her office and summoned the family leaders.

"Your judgement was accurate ...lord Raskreia". "it's not easy being a boss Gejutel". Raskreia replied in a cold tone.

"As for you Clan Leaders... Rosaria , I need more intel on the next attack of unions". To which Rosaria said yes .

"Ludis Mergas , double the security and the rest of you keep an eye out around the island day and night and if you see anything suspicious , report to me immediately".

"Yes, Lord". The bowed in unison.

"I can't bear the sight of harm or loosing my people; and we need to be prepared of what's to come ".

The past has left Raskreia to never trust anyone ...even her family...cus it is also the reason she stays cautious....but she remains true and loyal to those who put their trust in her and she in others. 

The past will unveil the reason to her cold heart.

(A/N: this is cringe level 1000000

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ )


	2. Home sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to where it all began, and to congratulate the lord, duh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K this is a half half and I barely got the pltime to finish it but , I updated;!!!! :3

Location: The Lord's office  
Time: 11:25 am

It was just another day on the islands.  
The usual daily routine.

Being the boss of a mafia isn't just an easy task. One should have the guts and discipline in leading it. 

The leader can't be a coward and being irresponsible is out of the question.

Raskreia is a little too sensitive when it comes to the family.

Knock knock  
It's Gejutel  
"Come in".

"Pardon my intrusion, lord".

"What is it Gejutel?"

"These are the trading papers from the port Charlotte, lord".

"I will see to it then; you may take your leave".

"The former lord's funeral will be upon us and-", but Raskreia cut him off.

"We will discuss this matter another time soon , Gejutel".

"Yes, my lord", he replied and left the office leaving Raskreia alone on her workdesk.

She sighed at the little picture of her and her father at the corner of the desk, which was taken 6 years ago, before he died in an explosion with 5 other family leaders.

It took only a year to unveil the truth behind her father and the death of the leaders.

Raskreia's POV:  
If only I was strong enough...then it wouldn't have come to this.

***Fast forward to 24 hours***

Somewhere out in the lukedonian lands.....

A man of unknown lineage, an assassin?,a scientist?, beast? a human? No one knows, but forever devoted to one man who reaps miscreants.

"Master the target has been interrogated but nothing so far, should i-??." 

The salient figure said nothing but a nod of approval. 

***SNIPE***   
Blood gushing out from the headless corpse, staining the walls of the torture room. The men left the space as if nothing happened.

"I'm so glad master has returned."   
The blonde henchman said with a grin of fidelity.

"Thank you ,.... Frankenstein.How long has it been?"

"3 years master, and another 3, when you decided to move underground.

"Six years....And the association?"

"Tao and the boys have been a real help, you have nothing to worry."

The man continued to sip his earl grey taking a whiff of that freshly brewed tea aroma

"Thanks to master's methods, the territory is free of scandals and misconducts."

"Not everything, Frankenstein."

Frankenstein said nothing, because he knows the reason behind his master's sudden absence and how everything fell apart.

"Franken."

The man jolted awake from his concerning cogitation.

"Yes! Master."

"Need more sugar....."

".......yes, master."

*********************End of prologue*******************

***Flashback to before 24hours*** 

In the lord's study 

The sound of clicking heels coming from the informat grew louder and louder.

Rosaria impatienly opened the door.

"Lord!!!, We just received an emergency alert, it just got in!."

"And?"

"It's the traitor, by the border...Ludis is handling them."

Raskreia's eyes quickly turned into a cold glare and sent out the order, 

"Tell kei and rest of the leaders to standby I'll show that sweet loving tooth fairy who's boss in my Domain.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel,..... that bastard."

***Beside the border***  
"Welcome home, master." ~~~~

***Currently*** (a/n: this is before Raizel and Franky got in and sipping tea)

The master and servant duo arrived at the lukedonia lands. Raizel's home. Only to find something interesting and surprising at the same time.  
"So it seems she has taken the position as the mother of lukedonia."

*"It seems so, master."

"Then I'll have to give my fecilitations to my ex-fiance." (A dark smirk creeped upon the high-muck-a-muck, but the silent atmosphere was disturbed by a bunch of central knights.)

*"WHO GOES THERE?!." The echo of the central knights grew at hand.

*"Hindering me in my own house....how loathsome." The once brutal boss, let out a heavy sigh at the spectacle before them.

"I will handle it master, it's best if you carry on." 

The reaper stopped to say something to his is devotee.

"And Frankenstein.... don't be late." He said whilst protruding sharp spears through their eye contact.

Franken felt a chill down his spine, he knows the consequences if he ever disobeyed him in anyway. He replied with a slight bow and left to deal with the pestering knights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, it's our boi Franky ❤️.   
> And the last paragraph is where Rai enters their mansion. 
> 
> Cringey.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best, cus I'm new to writing.  
> Pardon any grammatical errors.  
> And yeeaaaasss it's ooc.  
> Welp  
> Like and comment your thoughts. 
> 
> See ya next time


End file.
